


Mr. Nobody

by Mimikay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimikay/pseuds/Mimikay
Summary: 21 year old Harry Styles just got a new job as nurse in a brand new high schoolComes in Zayn Malik a 17 year old trouble teenager who's got a lot of bagageThey basically fall in love and drama happens..A lot of drama x)FYI I'm french and learning how to write in English so please be patient with me >.<'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The two love birds meet in an unfortunate way !

“So your name is Stiles, is that right ?”

“No, it’s Styles. S T Y L E S, like style but with an s at the end ?” 

“Isn’t that what I just said ?” Harry passed a hand through his hair and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t come here to argue. He really needed this job and most importantly, he needed the money. So if the school director wanted to call him Stiles, well then he’ll let him. 

“So tell me, why you think you’d be the ideal pick for this position as a school nurse, mr Stiles ?” Harry tried not to cringe at the sound of the name his, hopefully new boss, was giving him. 

“Well in all honesty -“ 

“Excuse me sir, we need you in the cafeteria there’s a fight that’s about to break out.” 

This couldn’t be happening at the worse moment, right when he was going to nail the job with the made up speech he had prepared in his car while driving here, a school fight had to break out. 

The odds were not in his favour. 

“Well excuse me, sir I’ll have to leave you. Make sure to leave your credits on my desk and i’ll see what we can do.” Mr Cowell, the high school principal stood up and left the room, leaving Harry and who he thought was Cowell’s assistant, alone in his office. 

“It happens all the time, you know.” Harry kept staring at her. The girl was pretty, he had to admit that and if he was straight he’d probably have gone for her. 

But he’s not straight so… 

“Also don’t worry about Simon, he’s usually like that with the newbies. But inside he’s a real teddy bear all you have to do is smile and bring him coffee and his favourite donut in the morning and he’ll love you forever.” The girl, whatever her name was, started giggling probably finding the fact that bribing her boss with caffeine and sugar was a laughing matter. 

In other circumstances, Harry would have probably shared the laugh with her but now he still didn’t know if had gotten the job he needed so laughing wasn’t on his top priorities right now. 

Probably seeing that Harry didn’t find her little rant amusing, the assistant stopped laughing. 

“Im Kendall by the way.”

“I’m -“ 

“Harry, I know. I’m the one who read your resume before handing it to Simon.” As if she was proud of her act she laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed it. 

Ok, now Harry was uncomfortable. He stared at where her hand was, which in his opinion wasn’t meant to stay on his shoulder that long. 

“Well I think I should go. I still have other schools to visit.. If you know what I mean.” Not waiting for an answer he stood up from his chair took his coat and bag and headed for the door.  
“Don’t worry, Harry you’ll get the job. I’ll make sure of it.” She ended her comment with a wink and then stood up as well. 

Forgetting all signs of politeness, Harry didn’t wait for Kendall to pass the door, but took his chance and left the office as quickly as possible. 

Finally outside the office ground, he took a minute to breathe. One side of him wasn’t sure he wanted to be taken by this school because of the principle’s assistant and the principal himself, but his other half reminded him that he needed the money and among all the other schools he was visiting, this school paid the best. 

Talking about other schools the meeting took way longer than he had predicted, which is funny because he didn’t do much at all. Harry stared at his watch, if he ran out of the school and broke every driving law he knew he’d be on time at his next job interview. 

He’ll have to take the chance. Directing himself next to the nearest exit, he started running in the hall. 

“No running in the hallways !” 

“Yeah well i’m not a student so I don’t care !” Harry answered back turning around while running to give the, what looked like a teacher, a smirk. 

Thinking about it now he really shouldn’t have done that because two seconds later, he felt a big weight slamming against him throwing him onto the school floor. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry !” Harry quickly stood up rushing to the student’s side, who had been also thrown on the floor.

“ Did I hurt you ? I did, didn’t ? It’s totally my fault I know that we shouldn’t run in the hallways for this exact re-“

“Can you shut the hell up ?” The student, who was now a rude student in Harry’s book, quickly lifted his hood onto his head. Not quickly enough because Harry had managed to see the bruises on his face. Stopping the boy on his acts, Harry rapidly removed the hood off the boy’s head. 

“Woah, I hope I didn’t do that to you did I ?” The boy didn’t answer, he frowned and then casually like if Harry hadn't said anything tried standing up. 

But as he moved a flash of something passed through the boys eyes and he hissed in pain clutching his stomach. 

Harry frowned, that wasn’t normal. Seeing the worry on Harry’s face the boy quickly stood up, not without wincing still clutching his stomach in pain. 

“If you want I can take a look at that. I’m a nurse and I know signs of injuries when I see them. And judging by your face and the way you’re holding your stomach, it looks like you got into a fight and lost.. which cost you, I think.. a broken rib.” 

Once again the boy didn’t answer. He painfully took his bag from the floor and proceeded to continue his walk in the hallway. 

Harry knew he should just let it go. Turn around and just leave.. let the school deal with it. But there was something about that boy.. He didn’t know what it was but he couldn’t just let him go. Without thinking about it he ran after him. 

Without thinking about it he grabbed the boys arm and turned him around. 

“I mean it. If you don’t want my help, I get it.. you don’t know me so why the hell would you listen to me but.. get some help before it gets bad. But my offer is still on.. I’m a nurse I could help you. My stuff is in the car.” 

Not surprisingly the boy did not answer and kept avoiding all eye contact. He tried to release his arm from Harry’s grip but Harry meant business, no way was he letting this injured boy run away. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he did. 

“I’ll have to report you to the principle if you don’t want to listen to me.. Maybe you’ll listen to him.” 

All of a sudden the boy finally looked at Harry. There it was, the factor that had made Harry stay and chase the boy down. There it was, that look in the boy’s eyes… Those eyes that seemed so bright and warm once a day, were now dark and voided of any kind of light in them. 

“Don’t tell the principle. I’ll come with you.” So he speaks. Harry released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“Ok, follow me then.” Harry eyed the boy suspiciously at any moment the teenager could decide to ditch him and run for the nearest exist. 

Weirdly enough he didn’t. Soon after that they reached Harry’s car. Quickly opening his trunk he took his emergency bag that he carried with him everywhere. 

He looked at the boy standing next to him. He had lifted his hood back on and his head was facing the floor. But every few seconds he would look up and look at his surroundings.. 

“I’m not going hurt you, boy. I’m only here to help. When I’m done, you’re free to go.” As he had predicted the boy didn’t answer. 

“Here, let me take a look at your face.” The boy eyed him suspiciously. Harry chuckled, teenagers.. he thought. 

“I won’t hurt you promise.” He saw the boy hesitate for a second and then finally giving in, he took his hood off. 

Seeing the boy’s face in the sunlight he could now see how pretty the teenager boy was. His tanned skin matched perfectly with his raven hair and dark eyes. And those lips.. they were just asking to be kissed… Yeah, the boy was gorgeous.  
Harry shook his head a little. The boy was a teenager.. he couldn’t think about a teenager that way. Especially if he wanted to work with them. 

“Ok so yeah you should get stitches on your.. your lips two or three should be fine.. it’s nothing major. And then for your eye… well you’ll have a black eye for a couple of days. When you go to the hospital…” Harry stopped when he saw the boy frown. 

“You’re going to the hospital there’s no question about it ! You probably have a few broken ribs. You’ll have to get that checked out. Talking about broken ribs… let me see I’ll see if it’s important or not.” 

Seeing that the boy didn’t move at all, Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to rape you… it’s all good. If I wanted to I’d done it by now. Now lift up your shirt like that I can see what we’re dealing with !” 

The boy rolled his eyes, which for some reason made Harry smirk. Slowly, the boy lifted up his shirt making it possible to see were the pain was. And just like he thought, the part were the ribs are placed was marked with purplish swollen skin. Harry hissed.. 

“Yeah you’re going to have to check that out.. Can I touch and see ?” He whispered softly. The boy just nodded. 

Carefully, making sure he wasn’t hurting the teenage boy Harry approached his hand to the boy’s skin. Not noticing it, but when he finally laid his fingers on the boys body, they both inhaled deeply, both holding their breathe.. and for a slight moment the world stopped moving around them. 

“Does it hurt when I do this ?” The boy shook his head 

“And this ?” Once again the boy shook his head. 

“And this?” Harry whispered one last time. Finally the boy backed away hissing. 

Harry bit his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.. But yeah, I think you broke at least one rib. Let me wrap you up like that you can take it to the hospital. Because you are going to the hospital.” Harry ended noticing that the boy still frowned at the world hospital. 

He quickly took what he needed from his car behind him and proceeded on wrapping the boy’s stomach with bandages. Being close to the teenage boy made Harry, for some reason, uncomfortable.. Not in a bad way. He just had never encountered anyone like the young boy before. 

“Did you hear that ?” Oh, so he speaks again.  
Harry stopped what he was doing and listened. He was met with the sound of kids getting into their cars and nothing more. 

“No, why did you hear something ?” The boy frowned and shook his head. 

“No it’s just I thought.. never mind.” The boy quickly removed himself from Harry’s personal space and adjusted his hoodie on his body. He quickly took his bag from the floor and turned around directing himself to the deeper part of the parking lot. 

“You could say thank you ! It’s not like I just saved your life or anything.” Harry shouted at the disappearing figure. 

The boy didn’t even turn around but just kept walking. Harry huffed. 

“Teenagers…” He gathered his stuff and climbed into his car. He looked at his watch. 

If he passed all the red lights in town he’ll probably be able to make it to the third job interview he had planned for today. 

Just as he was backing away from his parking place a white Bentley rapidly passed next to him.

Harry frowned. He didn’t think anyone rich enough to own a Bentley would be in this part of town. Not paying it more attention he drove off. 

He had a job interview to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his first day at work and is met with a new staff member and Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write but I was at the hospital for two months due to my depression and other stuff. Remember english isn't my first language so bare with me. 
> 
> Voilàààààà

6 AM

Harry groaned as his alarm started ringing in his ears. It had been a long time since he had woken up at such an indecent hour. Rolling on his back, he took some time to breathe. He couldn’t actually believe his luck. Last Friday, as Harry was getting ready to go out with his best friend, Niall, he got a call from Kendall, the creepy assistant from the school he had liked best, telling him that he was to start working with them on Monday morning. 

He had hardly gotten the time to process the news that Niall jumped on his back telling to hurry the fuck up or they’ll be late to their movie. Long story short, they arrived 30 minutes into the movie. In all honesty, Harry blamed Niall. His best friend couldn’t shut up about this cute man who kept flirting with him at the coffee shop he worked at. Harry loved Niall but he wasn’t really in the mood for Niall’s monthly “cute guy or girl walked in his coffee shop and flirted with him” rant. He wasn’t being a bad friend or anything, at least that’s not what he thought. It’s just that his mind kept wandering off back to the phone call he had 20 minutes ago. He was so distracted that he had missed the turn to the movies and they had to take a 15 minutes detour to find another right entrance. Harry didn’t care much he enjoyed car rides, also he was finally doing something with his life. Something he’d been wanting to do since he was 10 years old. 

 

Harry smiled at the feeling as he got out of bed. He had to take a shower and get ready for his first day of work. His smile got wider as he directed himself towards the bathroom. Stopping in front of the mirror he had in his hallway, he scanned his half naked body. Suddenly out of nowhere Harry’s brain wandered back to small teenager he had encountered in the school’s hallway. He felt himself flush. He didn’t understand why or how he was reacting this way. Maybe it’s because under the bruises and the cuts, the boy was beautiful. Never in his whole entire life had Harry seen a boy this precious. He shook his head in disgust. He couldn’t possibly be lusting over a teenager, he was a grown men who wanted to work with them on a daily basis. Prison wasn’t something he was considering right now. But somehow at the back of his mind he was still wondering if the boy had took his advice and had been to a doctor. 

Drinking up his coffee he took so time to read the first few headlines of his favourite gossip site 

“YASER MALIK BUYS iSLAND FOR HIS ANNUAL FAMILY TRIP?”

Harry nearly choked on his coffee, who the hell in his right mind would do something like that. Whoever this Malik guy was Harry wished he never met his spoiled ass brat kids.  
—   
7:15 AM

 

“Zayn Javaad Malik, get your ass up now before I do it myself !” 

The jet-black haired boy groaned into his pillow. Pulling the bed’s cover higher over his head he ignored the voice trying to disturb his peace. “Really Z? You want to play it like that ?” He heard footsteps entering his room and then approaching his bed. Zayn knew what was coming, the same cycle was played like this every morning since he was five years old. Gripping onto his covers he waited until he knew the time was right. Like predicted, three seconds later, a pair of firm hands pulled the cover off Zayn’s body. Zayn squealed. 

“Seriously Masha ? Can’t I have one moment of deserved peace in this house ?” Masha rolled her eyes at the young boy’s antics. She knew he didn’t mean to offend her, she was only doing her job after all.

“If it was up to me I would leave your annoying face in bed and let you deal with the consequences after, but your dad doesn’t pay me to do so does he ?” Zayn frowned at the mention of his dad. He was already in a bad mood, mentioning his dad wasn’t going to help anything. Finally getting up from his bed, he softly hand brushed his hair back and yawned. Another day in the Malik’s mansion. 

“Breakfast is already served down stairs all you have to do is get ready for school.” Zayn slowly stumbled out of bed and directed himself towards his bathroom. As he got to bathroom’s door he breathed out a squeal of pain. Looking at himself in the mirror he pondered on his wrapped ribs. He gently shook his head, he didn’t understand why that young man had taken care of him the way he had. Nobody in his 17 years of life had ever taken care of him that way. 

“Z hurry up your dad- !” Masha stumbled in the bathroom with no care if the boy was naked or not she had been working for the Malik family since Zayn was born and seeing naked was nothing new to the pair. She stopped her rant as her eyes landed on Zayn’s wrapped ribs. Quickly trying to cover himself up Zayn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.   
Masha sighed. Without any words she quickly turned around and left him alone. Like said before she had been working for Zayn for years now, seeing him bruised up was nothing new for her. 

“You should take it to the doctor’s before it get worse, your father won’t like seeing you like this.” she then closed the door.  
“As if he cared…” Zayn whispered underneath his breath. 

—  
“What took you so long, you know you have to be ready at 7:30 sharp, if everybody let’s themselves go this family would go down to pieces.”

Zayn didn’t bother answering his dads remark, he’d already had enough yesterday night because he had arrived late from school. He watched as his mother gave him a pity look. His three sisters didn’t even look at him they kept eating knowing that if they dared say something they might get hit or worse. 

Zayn sat down next to his father like he always does and sighed as he saw the bowl of bio cereal already in his bowl. 

“We’re having dinner with the Edwards family tomorrow night, this dinner is important for their daughter Perrie is single which means business with them might be easier if you two started dating.”

Zayn coughed at his dad’s words. Everybody knew that Zayn didn’t swing that way. He had come out 3 years ago and had received a slap from his dad calling him a man slut. 

“Darling maybe we could try to fix business with the Edwards another way…” Zayn’s mum whispered. Zayn acknowledge his mother’s effort to help him but he also knew his dad. When his dad said something it had to be done. 

Without saying anything Zayn abruptly got up and left. 

This day was going to suck. 

 

—  
“And finally here’s the nurse office !” Harry cheered in his mind. Kendall, the creepy assistant turned a corner and gestured towards a big door with a sign “NURSE OFFICE” written over it.   
“I’ll be leaving you here, Mr Cowell wants me in his office for a morning meeting but if you need anything you know where to find me !” she ended her statement with a wink and then left Harry stranded in front of the door. Harry hesitated, he wasn’t sure if he was just suppose to enter the office or wait outside for someone to come and pick him up. Just as if someone had heard him think, the office door swung open and a perky looking blue eyed brown haired boy stood in front of him. 

“You must be Harry, Kenny told me you were cute but I didn’t think you were that cute.” The young man said with a deep British accent.   
“I’m Louis by the way. I was supposed to guide you around here today, but today’s the day that cute blondie has his shift at my favourite coffee shop and I just couldn’t miss the opportunity to —“. His rant was cut short when the door of the nurse office burst open and the handsome teenager of last Friday headed towards one of the chairs and just sat down. 

“Hello to you too, Zayn.” Harry wandered his eyes towards to boy. Zayn, weirdly enough it suited the ashy haired boy well. 

“This is Harry our new nurse, he’ll be helping me out from now on.” Zayn didn’t even look up at Louis’s comment. He seemed distant. As for Louis, Harry could see the concern in his eyes. Looking between the two of them Harry could see that this wasn’t an unfamiliar situation. 

“Can I have a ticket to go home please, I don’t feel well.” Louis sighed.   
“Zayn, we’ve been through this. It’s not even eight yet I can’t let you go. Imagine what your father would say.” The comment seemed to trigger Zayn because suddenly he got up. But as he got up he clenched his stomach and sat back down. 

Harry hurried to his side. 

“You didn’t go to the hospital like I told you to.” Zayn looked away he seemed embarrassed.   
“Can I take a look or are you going to push me away like last time?”   
“Do you guys know each other ?” Louis asked intrigued by the other boys exchange.   
“We’ve met”  
“No” they both said at the same time. Harry stared at Zayn for some reason he couldn’t find the strength in him to hate the little arrogant bastard. 

“I’m taking him to the hospital I think the injury got worse with your skin turning purple it’s not a good sign.” Harry started for the door but was pulled back by a hand on his arm. He stared at the hand and then at the owner’s. 

“Please don’t take me to the hospital… I can’t go to the hospital.” Zayn begged his voice full of worry. Harry wanted to argue but seeing Zayn’s face he knew the decision was already made. 

“Fine. But then let me take you back to your house and—“

“No ! It’s fine I drove here I can drive back.” Zayn begged once more. 

“As an adult I can’t let you go back home without calling your parents. Either I drive you back home or I call your parents.” The mention of his parents seem to work something into Zayn’s mind because two seconds later he let out a small “Fine, but we’re not going to my house we’re going to a friend’s house he lives much closer and his dad is a doctor who works at home.” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he should believe Zayn or not he look towards Louis for some guidance. Louis gestured towards another door leading to the nurse head office. Looking back Zayn, Harry followed Louis into the office. 

“You can’t take him to a friend’s house, if something happens to him it’s on us and nobody else.” Harry frowned. 

“You saw how bad his ribs looked if we can at least make him see a doctor, whoever the doctor is, it’ll be already something.” Louis glanced at Harry’s worried face something inside him told him there was more to what Harry was telling him. 

“Don’t let yourself get fooled by Zayn’s antics I’ve known him since his freshman year. He’s something else and whatever he says goes.” Harry arched an eyebrow. Louis laughed 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know that Zayn is —“ before he could finish his sentence a loud noise was heard coming from the main nurse room. 

Louis and Harry rushed back into the room.   
Laying on the floor was Zayn’s trembling body.


End file.
